Nagini's Love Song
by erisedmoon123
Summary: He laughes as a petal lands in her hair. With a simple gust of wind it falls to the ground. After he sees it fall he looks up into her eyes and wishes for this moment to last forever. Forever never means good things though. Please R&R! First fanfic! 3
1. Chapter 1

05/03/2012

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fan-fic, so I hope you all enjoy! ~Celine3**

**Chapter 1, Snake Bites**

**(Draco's P.O.V.)**

I toss my plain, boring black suits into my old, worn out trunk, and mumble, "Oritguis." The clothes fold into a neat pile magically, and I grab my socks and shoes and toss them over to my bed aswell. They also automatically tidy up into the trunk. I walk the cold, stone floors of my room in Malfoy Manor, towards my bathroom, and grab my toothbrush, toothpaste, hair comb, and cologne, put them in a small bag, and place it neatly into the trunk. I close the trunk with excitement and lock it. I hate summer. I dread leaving Hogwarts every year to go back to my house, where my father, Lucius Malfoy, daily uses the Cruciatious curse on me. I cringe at the thought of the horrible, terrible, excruciating pain that comes from that curse. I hate the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters living in my home. I can hear the muggles and mudbloods screaming in pain as the Death Eaters torture them throughout the night. Everyone thinks that I hate Hogwarts, but in real honesty, I rather hate, no not hate, want to never come back to my _home._ I see Hogwarts as the only safe place to live, as Albus Dumbledore is there.

I sigh since I still have one more horrid day to live in Malfoy Manor, before I can go back to Hogwarts. The door burst open and I see my godfather, Severus Snape. Old, greasy-haired, wrinkly man of a godfather. "Come with me boy." He grumbles, and I look back at him and smirk the signature Malfoy smirk. "Now." He snaps and grabs my arm. He pulls me out of my room into the cold, stone hallways of the Manor, and shoves me into the dining room. Pale skin, blood-red eyes, slits for nostrils, and rotten, yellowed teeth. The Dark Lord sits at the end of the long, wood table. "Draco, do sit. " he greets calmly and hissing the s's. I look at him in fear and quickly make my way to the other head of the table, as far away from the man I fear the most as possible. Snape shuts the door quickly, and takes his seat quickly next to me. "Where have you been Draco, that could've wasted so much precious time, where we could've been planning _Potter's _death?" Voldemort demanded to me.

"I,-I was outside." I stutter in fear, "Practicing my killing skills on some useless butterflies." I say with more confidence. "Is this true Severus? You found him in the gardens?" Voldemort said doubtfully. "Yes, my lord." He said showing no trace that he was lying. "Well, don't do it again, or you _will _be locked in the dungeons." He hisses, I cringe at the thought of missing Hogwarts, being hung in chains from my arms, no food or water, being tortured in _my _territory. "Ye-, Yes my Lord. It will certainly never happen again."

"Good. I understand that the new year at _Hogwarts _is starting tomorrow. Your 6th year I believe?"

"Yes my Lord." I whisper.

"I brought you here so I could tell you more about your mission this year at Hogwarts. You have to kill Albus Dumbledore." He sneers. My mind goes fuzzy. "_Kill Albus Dumbledore? Maybe I didn't hear him right." _"Pardon?" I mumble after my mind went clear. "Kill Albus Dumbledore Draco." he repeats impatiently. Those four words echo through my mind. My eyes go watery, but I shut my eyes quickly and collect my tears. My heart starts to beat faster. "DID YOU HEAR ME BOY, KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! CRUCIO!" he bellows. I scream, and crumple to the floor twitching. The pain sears through my body as quick as lightening. I get up shaking and take my seat at my chair.

"Ye-,ye-, yes my Lord. I will kill Albus Dumbledore." I stammer.

"That's my boy." He says calmly, "He will be killed on June 30th on the top of the Astronomy Tower. Only you will kill him. No one else,-" he demands, but stops from being interrupted, "My lord, he's only a boy, he-, he cant kill Albus Dumbledore." a Death Eater by the name of Corilann whispers weakly in fear.

"Avada Kedavra!" screams Voldemort. The man falls to the floor, eyes open, the fear still in them. All of the Death Eaters flinch at the sight of their "friend" on the floor dead. "That's what happens when you interrupt me." Voldemort says trying to make a joke. The Death Eaters notice his humor and start to laugh. I laugh my most realistic sounding fake laugh that I can get out, and start to whisper, "I accept."

"What was that Draco?" Voldemort says finishing laughing.

"I accept. Albus Dumbledore _will _be dead by June 30th, and Hogwarts will be yours my Lord." I stammer.

"Unbreakable Vow Draco." He says in a monotone voice. I get up and walk slowly to the Dark Lord's chair. _"What are you thinking Draco? Killing Albus Dumbledore" _My mind yells at me. I reach his seat and he has his old, slimy hand waiting for me. I extend my arm slowly out to him and grasp his hand. "_Draco, don't do it! Listen to yourself Draco!" _Snape walks quickly to us and takes out his wand. "I vow to make sure Albus Dumbledore will be dead on the night of June 30th of next year, on the Astronomy Tower. Unbreakable." I say quickly. Snape mutters an incantation and we twist our wrists slightly, "_DRACO NO!" _our wrists come to a full twist and a glowing light goes up our arms and then goes out. "_It's done Draco. You have now promised that the only man you feel safe around will be killed by you." _I snap at myself.

"Well done Draco. If you choose to drop out of this vow, you will die, so I suppose your planning on killing him, unless you want to die the most painful way imaginable. Am I right Draco?" Voldemort says sarcastically.

"Yes my Lord, you're always right my Lord." I whisper quickly.

"Good. You are all dismissed, but Yaxley, stay late I have to talk to you." I walk away quickly, and run towards my room. I notice how could my hands are. That's how they've been ever since I got the dark mark on my arm. It's like it's sucking every drop of good out of me. Psh, if the Hogwarts just heard that, they'd think I was crazy. No person in Hogwarts thinks I'm good, as matter of fact, they think of me as a Death Eater. Something I wish I couldn't be. I really am good, but if anyone knew that, I'd be dead.

The only two people who know the existence of my goodness is my Snape and my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, who has been under the Imperius Curse for the past year, and has no way of getting out of it. She's weak, defenseless, no way of coming out of her trance. I notice that I've reached my room. I begin to cry, something that rarely comes out of me. I lay on my bed. Ugh, my bed. It's as hard as a stone, cold as ice, and gives me no comfort what so ever. Every night I fall asleep and end up having the same dream. The thing I dread most about my day, night. The night scares me, the dream I have. I've had the same one since I got my Dark Mark. I cry, and cry, and cry, and find myself sleeping.

"_**I run down the narrow hallway, the yell of mudbloods and muggles ringing in my ears. I hear a hiss and come to a stop. Nagini. She starts to slither towards me, and I run as fast as I can, but nothing works. It's as if I'm running in slow motion, though everything around me is at normal time. The force keeps pulling me closer to my death. I turn towards the light. My only spec of hope. Far down the hallway is a door, leading me to the outside world. On the door is a tiny window, with a tiny drop of light shining through. I reach for the light, though it won't help me.**_

_**I find myself falling to the floor, and seeing Nagini slither over my back. She hisses at me, showing me her long, sharp, venomous teeth. She bites my foot, I scream in agony. She makes her way up and takes more excruciating bites. My stomach, throat, brain, causing my skull to crack, and makes her way down to my chest. I know what's coming, the venom slipping through every vein in my body. She jabs her fangs into my heart, and I scream for help, though no one can hear me because my vocal cords have been cut off.**_

_**I hear a low, sinister laugh, and turn my head back to see Voldemort. He whispers something in Parseltongue and the snake starts to suck all of the life out of me. A fire somehow starts to form at the end of the hallway. The light from the door goes out, leaving me with no hope of living. The fire blows rapidly towards me. I try to move, but the venom weakened me to the point of no moving. The fire reaches my foot, going straight through my shoe, going up my leg, then I hear a girl scream, "DRACO NO!" and the snake bites my heart one more time." **_I gasp, as I wake up from the horrifying dream. I pant and am sweating like a pig. "_There's nothing there Draco. Calm. Calm." _I think to myself.

I get up and change my clothing and comb my hair. I look to the mirror and see my cold, gray, dull eyes, just sitting there, no warmth or love, just cold. I frown at myself, and quickly walk away from the mirror. I grab my trunk and wand, and _whiz. _I apparate to King's Cross Station, without saying goodbye to my family, it's not like they'd notice anyway, they don't care.

**A/N: Kay, so I hoped you enjoyed my 1****st**** chapter! 2****nd**** one coming soon(: Please review and favorite it(: I'd like to thank my bestie ever "isabel4014"! she gave this story its name and came up with the chapter name and the summary and the edits aswell(: I 3 u Isabel, even though she called me a dumbass cuz I 4got that there was a snake in this chapter.. I know im stupid (blonde right here).. see you guys soon! XX~celine3**


	2. Chapter 2

05/05/2012

**Chapter 2, _**

**(Hermione's POV)**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long! School is coming to an end, and there's been so much studying to do and urg, I know its soo annoying! But I'll be definantly be updating more when I have more time over Summer! Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoy it!**

I click the pause on my CD player, as my mom knocks on my door. "Yes Mum?" I ask.

She opens the door and she gives me a small smile. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. What are you doing using '_muggle' _contraptions. (Pronouncing muggle, muggley) " She asks laughing. I laugh at her attempted joke, "Oh Mum, I'm packing for Hogwarts. And its not muggley, it's muggle. Honestly Mum, you've known about magic for 6 years now." I say sarcastically. "Hurry up Hermione, your going to miss your train! You have 20 minutes, do _not _be late!" She says more seriously. I nod, she leaves, and I press play on my music player. I start to jump on my bed singing at the top of my lungs, enjoying my last few minutes of my time as a muggle, since I start my 6th year in Hogwarts today.

I take my wand and flick it, whispering "Lornitacus.". All of my clothing and things for Hogwarts fly into my light-pink suitcase, including a stack of twenty books, for a bit of _light _reading. I lock my suitcase, and drag it down the stairs to the front door. "Crap!" I whisper to myself. I run back up the stairs and grab my wand. "_God Hermione, for being the brightest witch of your age, you sure can be awfully stupid sometimes." _I think to myself, "_I mean, HOW can you possibly leave your wand?" _I straighten my light-blue bedspread and run back down the stairs, "Hermione! LET'S GO!" my Mum yells from the front door. "I'm COMING! Sheesh" I yell back. I run out the door and get into the backseat of my parents car.

**. . . . .**

I give my Mum and Dad a quick kiss and hug, and run through the wall that leads to Platform 9 * 3/4 in King's Cross Station. The train starts to move, "_Shit." _I run and catch the door right as it closes. I start to walk towards a compartment, when I feel a tug on my jacket, I turn and see that it's stuck in the door. I pull at it and it comes out, but rips off a few inches of the sweater. "Really?" I whisper to myself. I run towards a compartment and put my luggage on the shelf, and sit down, alone. Harry, Ron, & I got into a fight over summer over something really stupid.

Somehow Ron & Harry got into a fist fight, and I yelled at both of them, and now they're ignoring me. Just great. The door slides open, and I see some feet shuffle in. I like up to see who it is, and I gag with disgust, _Malfoy. _"What are _you, _doing here Granger?" he spits out at me. "I was about to ask you the same thing, but I do believe that _I _was here _first _Malfoy." I snap back. He smirks, and sits down. "Well why aren't you leaving Malfoy?" I ask rudely.

"Because I don't feel like it Granger. Now stop bothering me." He spats out out annoyed at me.

"Bothering you? Your bothering me! Now shut up Malfoy, go to hell!" I scream at him. He looks at me with surprise, and shuts up. The candy lady stops by, "Candy from the trolley my dears?" She asks sweetly. "Yes please." I say nicely, I hand her six galleons, and she passes me 2 'Chocolate Frogs' and one bag of 'Bertie & Bott's Every Flavor Beans'. "Thank you." I answer.

"Um Granger, do you mind, when your done eating the 'Chocolate Frogs', do you think you could give me the collectable cards?" He asks embarrassed. I laugh, "You collect these Malfoy? And sure, if it really means that much to you." I say giggly. He smiles at me and then remembers were not friends and goes back to his cold face. I frown. "You know Dra-, Malfoy, I really am sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it, I was just mad." I whisper, and think to myself, "_Did you seriously just almost call Malfoy Draco? I mean, you've never said his name to his face!" "_Um, thank you, I guess?" he mutters. I laugh at him, he smirks at me. It wasn't his normal 'I'm better than everyone' smirk, he actually looked like he was _trying _to be nice to me. At least he tried. We didn't talk for the rest of the train ride, but when the train came to a stop, he got up quickly, and looked at me rather weirdly. He smiled sweetly and muttered, "See you around, Gran- Hermione." And left. I watched him walk out of the train, and start talking to myself, "Did he just correct himself calling _me _Hermione? What the fuck just happened? Why did he fucking smile at me, is he trying to mess with my feelings or something? Oh I'm going to kill that retched pureblood, he's so arrogant, and self-centered, that bastard!"

I here a tap on the compartment window and see Luna Lovegood smiling at me. She opens the door and says in her usual dreamy voice, "Come along Hermione, the trains going to go back soon. I'd blame the nargles if I were you Hermione." And leaves, skipping down the hallway. I laugh at her then remember that she's a Lovegood, and she's not in her right mind completely, and remind myself not to laugh at her anymore.

I grab my suitcase, run out of the compartment, and jump out the door, just as the train starts to move. The last carriage is waiting on the long road for me, and I jump on with Luna. "Hermione, do you enjoy pudding?" she asks randomly. "Um yes I do, may I ask wh-" I ask but get interrupted, "I _love _pudding, I do hope they have some for dessert tonight!"

"Okay Luna, I'm having a really horrible day, so if you could please just not talk to me. Sorry to sound rude but-," I say, but she interrupts again, "It's quite alright Hermione, I'll just talk to the thestrils." I don't even ask what the thestrils, because I know she will tell me some nonsense answer.

**. . .**

"_Ew." _I think to myself, as I see Ron as usual scarfing down a huge piece of chicken leg, and chewing his big, rude mouth open. I really hate the whole concept of boys being so obnoxious, like who come they cant be civilized and proper like ladies? He sees me, and glares at me, and I shoot him a nasty look back at him. I turn to my left to see Harry, who is much more of a gentleman, cutting his chicken leg, and eating with his mouth closed. I figure that I cant stay mad at him forever, Ron is a different story. I tap his shoulder, he turns around at me, and I just give a slight smile and say "Hi Harry.".

"Erm, uh, hi Hermione," he says with confusion, "listen about the argueme-"

"It's fine Harry, I was about to say sorry myself." I interrupt. We smile at eachother, than share a warm hug. Ron sees us, and gives Harry a horrible look, and flips him off.

"Don't worry about him Harry, he's just a bloody jerk." I say comforting to Harry, as I can see he's hurt. We turn away and finish our food, as people start to get up to head up to their common rooms.

I start to walk out of the Great Hall, when I hear a voice say "Granger.", I turn to see Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy gives me a strange look, as if he were sorry for something. "What's wrong with your hair Granger?" he asks me laughing.

"I don't know Malfoy, what's wrong with yours? How many bottles of hair gel did you use this morning? 10, 11, 12, 1-"

"Atleast my hair isn't a mad frizzball." He scowls, I glare at him, and catch up with Harry whos already a good way to the Gryffindor Common Room. I

I reach the Fat Lady Portrait, and say to her, "Mugwump Drops." The portrait opens, and I'm taken into the big mass of red, or the common room. I run up to the girl's dormitories, and hop onto my bed. I curl up in a ball a start to cry softly myself to sleep. Draco Malfoy has done it again, bringing down my low self-esteem, day by day. I drift off to sleep and start to dream.

"**DRACO NO!" I scream as Nagini jabs her venomous fangs one last time into Draco's heart. **I gasp, and wake up with a start. It was the dream again. The reoccurring dream that I have every night about Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: So they're both having the dreams! Yup! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks, please review, and give suggestions!**

**xx ~Celine3**


End file.
